bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XImmortalAresX
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Conspiracy Revealed: End Game page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 12:48, March 9, 2012 Avatar Changes Please stop changing your avatar all the time. You change it multiple times per day and each time you do so, it clogs the recent changes feed. Considering you do not contribute to this wiki, you do not need to be changing your avatar all the time. You can change your avatar on other wikis if you want.-- Welcome to Bleach Wiki: Getting Started Hey there, I'm SunXia, a member of the team here!! I can see you are new here and I would like to advise you of how we do things here!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! Specifically, this site is an English site so we write the names in the English format, Their own name first then their family name so please stop writing names in the Japanese format, it is incorrect and will only be reverted!! Thanks!! Help With image Policy Hey there!! I see you recently tried to add FUR to a few images from Episode 53!! I'm here to direct you to where you can find out how to do Fair Use Rationale correctly as it is one of the important things for this website and with so many images its good for people to know where the legality side of things comes into it!! This Blog was created for the sole reason of helping people like yourself learn about the Image Policy on this website!! I also created This Blog and video for the same purpose!! I hope this helps you in the future!!